Twist of Fate
by Helen Stillnight
Summary: Nearly 3 years of Fourth Great Shinobi War had ended finally, but with terrible price. Naruto was only survivor of war, Kurama and he performed time-traveling jutsu. They ended up nearly 5 years before his birth into past. Naruto gained a new chance in life with his family, but will he be able to change everything or will future repeat itself? Au-ish, rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

December 28th 2011

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**WARNINGS:** Quite not AU, but may be somewhat AU-ish. Starts after end of Fourth Shinobi war. You may consider this Super!Naruto fic. This is also Time-travel. I do not want to hear complaints that Naruto wouldn't do this or do that. This IS fanfiction. May contain some slash-ish elements so consider yourself warned.

Keys to reading: "Normal Speech", _'Thoughts', _**KYUUBI / "Summon" speak, **_**"Jutsu Name **__[English version]__**!"**_

**SUMMARY:** Nearly three years long Fourth Great Shinobi War had finally ended and Madara was defeated and killed, but with terribly high price. Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Uzumaki Naruto was only survivor of whole Elemental Nation wide war. Kyuubi wanted to change things and absorbed Senju Clan's Mokuton ability and his own knowledge to Naruto. Together they cast time-travelling jutsu.

Now Naruto has ended in past nearly 5 years before his own birth, and met finally his parents alive. Now Naruto has gained new change in his life, but will he be able to change future for better and defeat and kill Madara again, and prevent Fourth Great Shinobi War this time?

_**A/N: This is older story that has been in my PC for some time now that I have thought publishing. This fic is pretty much completed, and there might be sequel coming if I can get myself excited about this again, but I seriously doubt it. We'll see. **_

**_And now, forwards._**

* * *

**_Stillnight _**

**_Presents_**

**Twist of Fate**

* * *

**[ Prologue ]**

Naruto wiped water from his face as he wandered amongst the ruins of formerly known as Konohagakure no Sato. Heavy rain beat the ruins and Naruto, but teen barely cared about it at all. He was searching something. This was village where he had been born and grown. War against Madara had been tiresome, but it had been finally won - with extreme price. He, Naruto, was the only survivor of whole war. Everyone had died in battle. And Naruto had survived only thanks the Kyuubi.

He walked tiredly around and scanned ruins with his gaze. He sighed sorrowfully as saw only death and destruction around him. He had lost everyone and everything, he felt empty and dead inside of him.

He finally spotted something he had been searching for. Tears formed into his eyes as knelt to pick up lifeless body of familiar woman. Tears mixed into rain as he carried woman in clean place and placed her down into ground.

He sat next to woman's lifeless form and gently stroked her blond hair. "Tsunade-baachan..." he said, without even trying to wipe his tears away. "... you were the last one who was missing."

Then he took meditative position and fell into meditation trance. Soon he found himself in familiar place, and walked down to familiar path of forest floor. He sighted soon very familiar flaming red fur of Kurama, the Kyuubi. He stopped in front of giant demon fox, and said thickly, tears in his eyes.

"I found her."

Kurama's big, crimson eyes opened upon hearing Naruto's sorrowful voice. **SO YOU FOUND HER FINALLY?** he asked with deep, booming voice. **GOOD. I HAVE BEEN FORMING PLAN SORT OF, BUT I NEED YOUR PERMISSION TO PUT IT IN ACTION.**

"What kind of plan?" Naruto asked. Though sadness was heavily weighing him, he was somewhat curious what fox had been planning.

**NOW, LISTEN TO ME CAREFULLY BEFORE YOU LAY MY PLAN COMPLETELY FLAT**, Kurama said. **DON'T INTERRUPT, UNTIL I HAVE FINISHED MY EXPLANATION.**

Naruto nodded, and decided to listen what demon had planned for them. Kurama started his explanation.

**I WANT TO TAKE TSUNADE'S GENETIC INFORMATION AND USE IT TO GIVE YOU POWER OF _MOKUTON_ ABILITY. AS YOU KNOW, _MOKUTON_ HAS ABILITY TO SUPPRESS MY MALICIOUS CHAKRA. AND I WILL DO SOME CHANGES INTO YOUR APPEARANCE, NOTHING TOO MAJOR OF COURSE. **

**AFTER THAT LET'S PERFORM TOGETHER FORBIDDEN JUTSU AND TRAVEL IN PAST, NOT TOO FAR MIND YOU, AND LET'S START OVER OUR LIFE. HERE WE DON'T HAVE NOTHING MORE THAN JUST DEAD WASTELAND AND DEATH WHERE EVER WE GO. WE ARE ALL ALONE HERE. **

**I WILL AWAKEN YOUR ANOTHER _KEKKEI GENKAI_, AS IT IS CURRENTLY BEING IN DORMANT STATE, HAS BEEN YOUR WHOLE LIFE, AND IT COMES FROM YOUR FATHER. **

Naruto listened intensively whole time and nodded from time to time. He understood Kurama's desire to start from fresh. Demon was correct, in their current timeline there was only death waiting them, nothing more.

"Okay, let's humor ourselves and do it. As you said, here is nothing but death to us. Let's see if we can change the future for better this time", Naruto said. "But I have question, Kurama."

**ASK WAY**, demon fox lifted his eyebrow.

"What happens to you? Will you cease existing or will you stay inside me? Or perhaps you will fuse with your past self as a one being and stay sealed inside me?" Naruto asked. He was curious about that matter quite much.

Kurama blinked in surprise. He hadn't thought about it at all. **THAT WAS INTERESTING QUESTION, KIT. WHO ACTUALLY KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ME? TO THINKING MORE CLOSELY ABOUT IT, I THINK... IT WILL BE MOST SMARTEST MOVE TO GIVE YOU ALL MY ABILITIES AND KNOWLEDGE, JUST IN CASE THAT I WILL CEASE EXISTING. I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE LEFT STAND WITH EMPTY HANDS AGAIN.**

**NOW, KIT... SLEEP. I WILL AWAKEN YOU WHEN I'M DONE WITH EVERYTHING. IT'LL BE LESS PAINFUL FOR YOU THAT WAY.**

Naruto fell on ground, unconscious, and fox's tails hurried to grab boy before he hit the ground. Kurama placed boy in forest floor gently and took then control of Naruto's physical body.

He opened his eyes in real world and saw Godaime Hokage's lifeless body in ground. He touched her cold cheek sadly and sighed. **I'm sorry that I have to do this, but this is for the sake of our kit.**

Then he steeled himself and started to work. He scanned woman's corpse and found vast amounts of information of the techniques and medics, and pretty much of everything else. He decided not to waste this change and memorized everything he could and absorbed this new knowledge into Naruto's body. He left dead woman's personal memories alone, although he saw - just for flash - that woman had carried huge regret not to accept Jiraiya's marriage proposal and have children.

Lastly he extracted from woman's lifeless body Senju Clan's deepest essence and genetic information of _Mokuton_ ability. Then he absorbed all that into boy's body and did some changes. Naruto's body grew few inches and his appearance went through some changes. His face wasn't so round, but more angular and he looked shockingly much Yondaime Hokage, like his copy. His eyes were now narrower and left eye stayed as brilliant azure colored with some crimson red stripes. But his right eye went through some interesting change, as its color started to mix with several others and ended up multicolored with, azure, black, crimson red, violet and honey brown. Also his hair went some changes too, his dominant color stayed as sun-kissed golden-yellow, but it got some other colors too, lighter yellow came to accompany his bright yellow with white and black strands, and single deep blood-red strand in his left temple.

Kurama worked matching Naruto's new genetics perfectly together, mixing them into completely into new person's genetics, but boy's mind would still stay as same. Lastly he absorbed his own knowledge into Naruto and activated his kekkei genkais.

Demon fox felt immediately how his malicious chakra was suppressed and turned into healthy nature chakra. He felt how started to renew this new good and pure-natured, greenish chakra.

He finally woke Naruto and gave to boy his body control back. **KIT, IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP**, Kurama said and nudged Naruto with his tails. **I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING I WANTED TO DO. IT IS TIME TO PERFORM TIME-TRAVEL JUTSU.**

Naruto opened his eyes feeling completely different than earlier. "Thank you, Kurama. Let's get on with this... And just in case that you cease existing, I just want to say this to you: Thank you for everything you have to done for me. Thank you for keeping me alive and sane through all these years, all this time, it must have been hard. Thank you for being there for me and giving me this new change to start from fresh new life. Better this time I hope."

Kurama nodded understanding. **THANK YOU ALSO FOR BEING MY BEST HOST AND TOLERATING ME. THANK YOU GIVING ME A CHANGE TO REPENT MY SINS THIS WAY. NOW THIS JUTSU I WAS TALKING ABOUT... YOU DO THE HAND SIGNS AND I LEND YOU ALL CHAKRA NEEDED. YOU KNOW... YOU HAVE THE OPPOSABLE THUMPS...**

Naruto burst in laugh. "Yeah, I get it, Kurama." In Naruto's mind flashed pictures of hand signs needed in this jutsu and chakra surged through his body. Naruto formed hand signs and they both said same time: **Jikan ryokō**** no Kinjutsu: Ryokō-chū e kako** _**[FORBIDDEN TIME TRAVELLING TECHNIQUES: TRAVELLING INTO THE PAST!]**_

There was sudden gust of harsh wind and rain ceased for moment as there was bright flash of blinding light. Only wisps of smoke and rain remained in ruins of destroyed village, formerly known as Konohagakure no Sato of Fireland.

* * *

TBC.


	2. Chapter 1 - By the Hospital Bed

**[ CHAPTER ONE: BY THE HOSPITAL BED]**

It was sunny, slightly cloudy and windy day in Konoha. People were doing their everyday tasks without big rush and children were playing. They wouldn't know that soon their relatively calm and peaceful life would change forever.

In training ground nearby there was one team doing training in their ninja arts and their sensei was watching them to do exercises, chuckling at his team's bickering. Their peaceful training was soon disturbed, when earthshaking grumble erupted and bright flash of blinding light blinded all in presence temporarily. When they finally regained their vision, they saw in ground huge crater and in middle of it was laying young, probably unconscious, teen or perhaps it was just child, judging by person's size. And for some unfathomable reason, tree saplings were sprouting around him and growing taller all the time.

They run to look closer to person if he was okay, but were still careful. Their blond-haired sensei went down into crater and picked boy up, noticing that he was just barely older than his team's youngest member was. He carried boy out of crater and placed him into soft grass.

"Rin, check him if he has any injuries", blond-haired jonin-sensei said.

Girl called as Rin quickly checked boy's health. "He is relatively okay, sensei. He has an extreme case of chakra exhaustion, slight concussion and some broken bones, probably from falling", she finally announced.

Suddenly boy opened his eyes and saw people around him and bright blue sky above. There was nowhere raining or ruins around him. Weak smile graced his face and he said with raspy, barely audible voice. "... Ku-Kurama... It was succesful..." and then his eyes fell close again and he fell in unconscious state again.

Blond haired man picked boy carefully up from ground in his arms and said to his students. "Let's get him in hospital and see if we can find out who he is and where he came from."

* * *

Week later Naruto finally came back into conscious state and he heard beeping of heart monitor and mumbling. He opened his mismatched eyes and saw white ceiling of his hospital room. He tried to get sit up but hand suddenly appeared to stop him gently.

Mismatched blue and crimson red eyes met shockingly familiar looking azure ones.

Naruto immediately recognized person whom those eyes belonged to. He was Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's famous _Kiiroi Senkō_, Yellow Flash.

"You are finally awake. You are in Konoha's hospital, and they are my team", blond man said, looking young man closely. Boy had interesting facial features, his hair color and mismatching eyes were quite exotic looking.

"... You are?" Naruto asked, and his voice was just barely faint rasp whisper.

"Right, I forgot introduce myself. My name is Namikaze Minato and those kids are my students. Girl is Inuzuka Rin, boy with goggles Uchiha Obito and silver-haired one is Hatake Kakashi", Minato said with small smile. "And what your name might be?"

Naruto coughed bit before small smile spread in his face and he answered. "Naruto", he spoke whispering. He thought it would be best not to mention his family name yet at this point. Perhaps he would take also different family-name later on.

Small smile formed into Minato's face also. "I'm sorry to ask these questions when you are still in hospital bed, but we need some answers. Where are you from? Have you any family or where your home is?" he asked.

Sad smile formed into Naruto's face and he looked straight to Minato in eyes. "My home was destroyed, I have no place to return. Family is dead, mom right after childbirth defending me from enemy-nin, and dad died soon after her also defending us from strong enemy nin. They died night I was born, so I have been orphan throughout my whole life", Naruto whispered sadly. "I grew up in orphanage and after my 5th birthday I was kicked out from there. After that I had to survive on my own."

Smile had disappeared from Minato's face from as soon as Naruto had started to spoke. "Where your home was?" he asked.

Naruto stared to emptiness for a while before answering to that. "... Here in Konoha, in future."

Minato blinked, he was now confused. "Naruto, you aren't making any sense."

"Time-travel", Naruto's voice was barely audible. "Konoha was destroyed in war, I was only survivor of whole war. No-one else survived, there was only destroyed ruins of villages and only death was greeting me where ever I went", he spoke, not really caring if Minato listened or believed him at all. "After I found Godaime Hokage's body, Kurama and I performed forbidden time-travel jutsu and he gave for me all his vast knowledge just in case he would cease existing after time-travel." He lifted his left hand and stared it, noticing that his hand seemed so much smaller than before, but seeing really nothing else.

Minato saw clearly boy's lifeless face as he spoke. His eyes were dead from what ever he had experienced in his life, it had been really traumatic. But most shocking revelation was when boy mentioned Godaime Hokage and timetravel with someone named Kurama. "Wait... Konoha was destroed? In war?"

"Hai, Fourth Great Shinobi War. Against very powerful organization named Akatsuki and their insane leader, Madara. War was won and our enemy was finally defeated and killed, but it's costs were too great. Whole Elemental Nations were turned into lifeless, dead wasteland. Kurama and I killed Madara, but we were only survivors of whole war..." Naruto spoke while turning to look Minato.

"I am Kurama's, the Kyuubi's host. Luckily he didn't cease existing after time-travel as we feared. I contain him and in return he was able to keep me alive all this time. To repent his '_sins_' as he said. And a last thing, he granted to me new possibility to start a new life from scratch. A new chance", Naruto said with raspy whisper.

Minato didn't know what to say, but he finally asked. "What are you going to do now?"

Naruto looked thoughtfully four people around him and said. "For starters to get my strength back and register as a Konoha's ninja - again. Start training and tie some loose ends here. Orochimaru..."

"What about Orochimaru-san?" Minato asked curiously, he saw Naruto's face twist in anger.

"Has he started yet his illegal human experimenting with infants? Oh, I suppose you can't know it yet..." Naruto mumbled.

Minato stilled and froze hearing boy's words. "Care to repeat that?"

"In my time... Orochimaru was Konoha's most infamous missing-nins and SS-classed criminal. He left from Konoha just right before my birth, and he was very furious that he hadn't been chosen as Yondaime hokage, but y-", Naruto bit his lower lip, he had nearly let slip important thing. "I would also suggest to keep Shimura Danzo under close watch. He turned traitor when I was 15. He kept in touch with Orochi-teme and he had implanted several Sharingans into his right arm and one into his right eye. He covers them with bandages, pretending to be invalid..."

Naruto suddenly stopped speaking and burst into huge coughing fit after speaking so much, and he felt incredible tired. "I... need to... rest", he said closing his eyes and falling into heavy, deep sleep instantly.

Minato had heard disturbing things, a lot of very disturbing things, from Naruto, including things about Orochimaru and Danzo. He looked worriedly sleeping boy and frowned. In that boy had something disturbingly familiar, but he couldn't put his hands on it. Shaking his head he rose from chair.

While his team stayed in Naruto's room, he went to speak doctor. He asked the doctor to take blood tests and do some tests to see if they could trace boy's origin and perhaps family. After that he left with his team to meet Sandaime Hokage to discuss about Naruto and things he had revealed.

* * *

Few days later Minato was visiting doctors and discuss about results of blood tests. He found out something he hadn't anticipated, and it shocked him to the core.

"Blood tests showed that he is very healthy and strong young man. According to the results, his maternal side of genetics origins points towards Uzu no Kuni, but also for some unfathomable reason here in Kohona to Senju clan also. We haven't solved it yet. As for paternal side, he is definitely from Konoha... This may become a shock to you, Namikaze-san, but test showed that _you_ are his father.

"And that leads us to next subject... His dual _kekkei genkai_. He has Senju Clan's **_Mokuton_** ability, and unknown ability that points towards gender changing. As insane as it sounds, his gender changing ability if definitely from paternal side, which means you, Namikaze-san", doctor explained.

Minato felt himself paling. This was far beyond shocking. Not only his _kekkei genkai_ would be soon revealed but he had somehow gained a son to himself now. He felt like fainting, but Minato being Minato, he didn't faint. He remembered Naruto telling him that he was from future. But what he had said about his family again...?

_"... Family dead, mom right after childbirth defending me from enemy-nin, and dad died soon after her also defending us from strong enemy-nin. They died night I was born, so I have been orphan throughout my whole life..."_

So that meant he hadn't been part of boy's life at all. Did Naruto know anything about his parents, except that they had died?

"Is there something else we should know about him? Any illnesses? Allergies?", Minato asked frowning worriedly.

"He has a slight case of miso allergy, which can be treated with medication, but there is nothing else. As I said earlier, he is healthy and strong boy, and fully capable of shinobi life after releasing."

Minato thanked doctor and went to see Naruto after that. Boy was sleeping to his exhaustion away. As Minato sit by his newly discovered son's hospital bed, in his mind kept circling many things, for most part his newly found son.

_What he was going to do from now on?_

* * *

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Remembering the Past

**[ CHAPTER TWO: REMEMBERING THE PAST ]**

About week later certain busty, blond-haired sannin got interesting letter from her home village, from young Minato. After reading it, she decided that it would be good time to return back home and started to back her stuff and yelled her young apprentice to get ready for travelling. Normally she wouldn't return back Konoha, but this was special case. Her presence was really needed in there.

Apparently something really interesting was going on back in Konoha, and she'll be damned if she missed it.

* * *

Naruto had already gotten out of hospital and was slowly gaining his strength back. But something wasn't really right with him. He has asked about it Kyuubi also, but either he couldn't find answer why it had happened. Naruto had lost from his age about 7, nearly 8 years, and that got Naruto quite pissed off. He was currently barely 11 years old, back a child again.

He was currently with Minato and his team in training ground, trying to get his _kekkei genkais_ under control. _**Mokuton**_ seemed to be easier than his other one, although they both were quite tricky. Naruto saw **ANBU** coming and stopping in front of Minato.

"Team Minato, and Naruto-san, you are requested by Hokage-sama in his office", **ANBU** said and disappeared.

They stopped their training and back to village itself and went to Hokage tower. When Naruto saw finally old man, he nearly teared. Sandaime Hokage was one of the Naruto's precious person's who had accepted him as who he was.

"Sandaime-jiji, good to see you again. When I last time saw you, you were nearly two decades older, and had a lot less hair", Naruto said mischievously. Then he got more serious. "I assume that Minato-san has told you who I am and about my origins."

Sandaime looked at the short boy in front of him. He truly was interesting to look at, as the boy had mis-matching eyes, and multicolored hair and interesting looking whisker marks in his cheeks.

"Yes, Minato-kun has told me your story, Naruto-kun", Sandaime said finally litting his pipe. "Minato-kun send a message to my student Tsunade-chan. And she is only living member of Senju Clan, and judging by your ability to use _**Mokuton**_, your only living relative now. Although we don't know exactly your accurate relations."

"I don't know that either, I'm orphan. I have only some minor information about parents and that they are dead, although they probably are now still alive, because technically I'm not even born yet. And I don't even know their names either", Naruto said. "I wasn't really told anything about them."

"But doesn't Tsunade-baachan hate this village?", Naruto asked. "How did you convince her to return here? She returned to back here when I was 12, after Ero-sennin and I convinced her to return back to take mantle of Godaime Hokage."

"Naruto, you call her baa-chan? She didn't kill you for that?" Minato sputtered out.

"Nah. Sure I call her baa-chan and old hag, because in my timeline she was in her fifties. But... I suppose I could start calling her oba-chan from now on. Here she isn't even her forties yet, so...", Naruto thought. "And, no, she doesn't kill me for calling her baa-chan, and I'm the only person who is allowed to call her that way. Sure she gets ticked off when I call her old hag and whacks me in my head, but doesn't really matter to me."

"I could say that our relationship is quite unique, in most bizarre way. We are like mother and son, or like older sister and little brother. It was nothing like Hokage and her subordinate. And let me tell you, she can be really overprotective sometimes. There was this one time, she panicked when I did jutsu and it exploded in my face when it failed", Naruto let out small chuckle.

"My and Ero-sennin's, Jiraiya-sensei's, relationship was similar. He thought me as his grandson, although... If I had as perverted grandfather, I would disown him and kick his butt. But I really didn't mind it when he called me his grandson, it made me feel like I had family after all. When he died during extremely dangerous infiltration mission in Ame, I was _crushed_ and a small part of me died with him. I still miss him so much, he was my family, only one I could really call a family, because he was my godfather. After he died, and his will was read, I followed his will and I became toad sage in age of 15. Youngest Gamasennin ever seen. And I surpassed him in sennin arts, and achieved perfect sennin mode", Naruto said closing his eyes. He started to gather nature chakra around him, although it was bit tricky because he hadn't yet comfortable his younger body.

Old Hokage and Minato watched Naruto stand still and they saw how reddish-orange shades started to form around outer corners of his eyes. When boy finally opened his eyes, they were now toadlike golden-colored, not mismatched ones.

"Using my sennin mode I can sense everyone in village, be it civilian or ninja, newborn child or elderly person in their deathbed", Naruto said, and frowned then worriedly. "And speaking of an elderly person... I sense Danzo's presence in very nearby, eavesdropping our meeting I suppose. Would not be first time..." Naruto said and looked toward ceiling.

"And Jiraiya is in village, nearby women's bathhouse and hot springs. Very probably peeking them and doing his 'research'... Research, my butt...", Naruto grumbled a bit and turned to look way where onsen was.

Sandaime Hokage got honestly saying worried, when Naruto had mentioned Danzo spying them, like it was everyday occurence. "Minato-kun, would you go pick Jiraiya and bring him here? I would like him to meet Naruto", he said to Minato. "Naruto might want to re-sign his summon contract with toads."

"I really would appreciate it. I like Gamabunta and his sons, even though 'Bunta is very yakuza like boss. Over all, I enjoy toads company", Naruto said fondly.

Minato nodded and left to look Jiraiya where Naruto had said he would be, leaving Naruto and Sandaime alone.

"Now, Naruto-kun, would you give me more clear and precise version of what happened to you in the future. I really would like to hear it, especially parts regarding Orochimaru and Danzo, but before that...", Sandaime said and activated security seals.

Naruto nodded and sit down in chair. "I was born in this village October 10th, nearly 5 years from now on. On night I was born, Kurama the Kyuubi attacked, I'm still trying figure out why. My mother died soon after she gave birth to me, not from childbirth but she protected me from very strong enemy-nin with my dad. I don't know their names, but I do know that they did love me very much. Our Yondaime Hokage, your successor, sealed Kurama the Kyuubi inside me, when I was barely an hour old. It was his last effort to save our village from rampaging demon who was under very strong genjutsu. Some years ago Kurama told me that after he was sealed inside me, genjutsu was dispelled and his true self came back. Anyway... Yondaime died after sealing Kurama inside me. His last wish was that I would be respected and honored as hero who saved the village, but... Villagers, they didn't see things in that way", Naruto shook his head sadly.

"I was placed in orphanage, and forbid to be adopted by the Council. I grew up there, neglected, nearly abandoned, clearly hated and scorned, and I didn't know why. I was there in orphanage until my 5th birthday. Then I was swiftly kicked out, saying that I was already old enough to survive by myself. They said that they didn't want to keep the '_**demon**_' in their orphanage. After that I lived in streets whole year before you found me."

"After I was given rundown apartment, I lived alone there, no caretaker or guardian. Only you cared enough about me to ensure my safety and life. I entered in academy years earlier than other children did. My studies were sabotaged, I was given wrong instructions and tests. Because Kurama's presence in me, I had very hard time to control my chakra reserves. My chakra was enormous for 6 years old child, nearly chuunin level already, so you can imagine how hard it was to try gain control of it. I still can't do normal _**bunshin**__ [clone]_, it's just simply impossible for me, no matter how good my control is. And that jutsu was my tripping stone every freaking time I tried to graduate. In total I failed 3 times the academy graduation test. And it was then, that our class' assistant instructor Touji Mizuki stepped in when I was 12", Naruto said and his eyes seemed to steel.

"He tricked me into stealing forbidden jutsu scroll, saying that I could graduate if I succesfully stole it and learned one jutsu from it. Now, you need to remember that I wasn't most sharpest kunai in holster, so did it. I successfully evaded all **ANBU** patrols, got into tower, stole it from it's safe, along the way I even defeated you with my special '_**manslayer jutsu**_', went our appointed meeting place and learned _**kage bunshin**__ [shadow clone]_ in 3 hours. It took that long for me learn it. In the end Mizuki revealed to be traitor, he revealed truth about Kyuubi attack to me and I beat him with 1000 **kage bunshin** _[shadow clone]_", Naruto said shrugging his shoulders. "Learning that jutsu actually allowed me to graduate from academy, after all, so I was quite happy."

"After that I was placed into team, under the leadership of one Hatake Kakashi. My other teammates were Uchiha Clan's Sasuke and his one most fanatic fangirl Haruno Sakura, whom I actually had quite crush back then. I can tell you that our team was one of the most dysfunctional one ever seen."

"Our Kakashi-sensei had a great passion towards being chronically tardy about 2 to 3 hours from everything and read porn all the times. Then we had Sasuke, arrogant bastard who though that everyone were lower than him, and he had ego the size of Hokage monument. Next we had Sakura, smart girl but very pathetic kunoichi at first, and she was Sasuke's most fanatic fangirl, she could hit me when I spoke something against Uchiha and follow blindly him, and ignored her other teammates. Sasuke hated fangirls more than anything in the world, you know. And lastly there was me, the idiot, the class' dead-last and dobe. And I hated Sasuke with my very being. I think that feeling went in both ways actually. I was always causing problems and pranking people, and my habit was to develop... a perverted jutsus."

Naruto let out small laugh and looked out of the window towards Hokage monument. "I managed to paint Hokage monument just before my academy graduation, it was quite task truthfully. Hauling the all paint up in there... And nobody didn't even see me doing it, until I let them know, and as usually, **ANBU** chased after me and I evaded all of the as usually. My speed and stealth skills are something I always have been very proud."

"Well... Back to the topic, our team's first C-ranked mission was... Simple protection and escort mission to Wave for bridge builder. But it still managed to go awry anyway, 'cause our client had lied about our mission ranking. It went from original C-rank first to B-rank, and finally to A-rank", Naruto sighed. "A lot of things happened during that mission, and I and Sasuke became much closer, like a friends sort of. And he even saved my life once, nearly dying himself."

"I skip here some unnecessary things and just go forward, after that mission we didn't do any other C-ranked missions, as one C-rank gone awry was enough for our team for quite some time. We got together even worse than before but in missions me and Sasuke worked perfectly together, like we were meant to be one. "

"Then came chuunin exams, that was the point where our team started to break. In first part I made history by being first person ever to pass written test with blank paper. Our first proctor was Morino Ibiki from T&I, truthfully scary man, I'm telling you."

"Survival test was held in training ground 44, or known other wise as '**Forest of Death**'. And that was the point where everything went straight to the hell, literally. Orochimaru the Snake sannin attacked to our team in forest and marked Sasuke with his 'curse seal mark', god's I hate that thing. In those times Sasuke was power hungry, deeply obsessed with revenge and was in 'avenger mode'. His older brother, whom he had loved very much had massacred their whole clan and their parents, and only Sasuke and Itachi were only ones that were alive after massacre.

"And sidenote here: Itachi massacred their clan as per of Danzo's, Homura's and Koharu's orders, because Uchiha Clan were planning the coup. Sasuke didn't know that. Itachi had trusted Sasuke's well being and safety in your hands as big brother he was and became a missing-nin and criminal. Itachi was already sick and going blind and slowly dying, and so he was ready to die in his beloved little brother's hands to atone his sins."

"Now back to forest... So, Sasuke was given Orochi-teme's cursed seal and I was getting too dangerous to Orochi's mind and he placed Five Point seal in my stomach, over my Eight Tigram, my shikifuuin seal. I was unconscious for few days, because Kurama's chakra was completely blocked. After we had come back to conscious and gotten into some fights and gotten our scrolls, we went in tower and Sasuke and I proceeded into third test, Sakura didn't. Sasuke's curse seal was sealed, and because of that curse seal, Kakashi trained only Sasuke for up coming tournament and I was pushed to Ebisu named guy who hated me. But later on we get into better terms and were nearly friendly with each others."

"We were training my chakra control in hot springs, because Five point seal had whacked my already minor control and I was back in square one. And it was then when I noticed Jiraiya peeping to women and Ebisu went confront him about his 'vulgar' behaviour. Anyway, Jiraiya laid my temporal sensei flat out cold and I was once again without trainer. And because it was pervert's fault, I demanded him to take responsibility."

"We had some arguments and some chasing around the village, and I finally managed to persuade him to over see my training using my ultimate manslaying jutsu called _**Oiroke no Jutsu**__ [Seduction technique]_. He even removed Orochi-teme's five point seal, and started to teach me how to summon toads. And that was our beginning."

"I have to say, I didn't have any talent in summoning at first at all. I only managed to summon damn tadpoles. Finally Jiraiya snapped and decided to teach me how to tap into Kurama's chakra knowingly to gain enough chakra to summon something bigger than tadpoles. He went to the extreme - he pushed me from cliff to the ravine, where I finally first time knowingly tapped into Kurama's chakra and met him in face to face in my mind scape. And let me tell you... He was freaking scary. But after I got over my initial shock, we quite... sync together. He started to teach me a lot of things later on in my mindscape, but telling about it can wait for later."

"So, after finally tapping into Kurama's chakra, I successfully summoned bigger toad, and not just any toad, but Gamabunta himself. We had huge argument about me being new toadsummoner, right then and there in ravine, and after I passed his test Gamabunta accepted me as their new summoner and I passed out from chakra exhaustion right after. 'Bunta was kind enough to take me into hospital before he went to hunt Jiraiya's ass.

"And once again, tournament went straight to the hell as Orochimaru attacked with Suna and his own village called Oto. I had already fought against Hyuuga clan's prodigy Neji and won, so I was tired, and I still had to go fight against Suna's jichuuriki Gaara and later on his demon Ichibi no Shukaku, and I won with help of Kyuubi and Gamabunta.

"Meanwhile you fought against Orochimaru. He had successfully revived Shodaime and Nidaime with '_**Edo Tensei**_' and you managed to defeat them, and seal Orochimaru's hands, and then... You died. After your funeral, our team slowly started to drift apart, and I was taken with Jiraiya to search trip to find Tsunade to become Godaime Hokage. In early point of our trip I was attacked by Itachi and his partner Hoshikagi Kisame, who was one of the Kiri's Seven sword man. Itachi had earlier visited in Konoha and managed to put Kakashi-sensei under _**Tsukuyomi**_, his strongest genjutsu. Sasuke had heard that Itachi was after me, but didn't know that he was really after only Kyuubi."

Naruto stared for moment in blankly out of window. "We had a short fight, which ended Sasuke ending up under _**Tsukiyomi**_ and with broken arm. For what I know about that _**Tsukuyomi**_, Sasuke saw his clan's massacre all over again, again and again... All 72 hours straight, he saw massacre once and only one second had gone by... Living it all over again, nearly broke his mind."

"During our travel Jiraiya taught me _**Rasengan**_, Yondaime Hokage's prized jutsu for some unfathomable reason. It took month to me learn, and I honestly thought it was long time... Until I heard that it had taken Jiraiya to 3 months to learn and Yondaime to 3 years to develope it, it wasn't completed when he died. He was going to add nature manipulation to it. I was 15 when I finally completed it, and it would have taken years to be completed, if it wasn't for my _**kage bunshin**_s. And more often than not, it exploded straight to the my face. Luckily I don't scar easily, other wise I would be completely covered with scars by now...

"Anyway... We found Tsunade-baachan finally and I had fight with her, literally. It ended up us making bet. Tsunade-baachan bet her necklace and I my gama-chan - my money purse. And about what? Me to master _**Rasengan**_ in 7 days, I hadn't mastered it yet back then, and so I started very rigorous training for a week, but I still didn't master it by the time of our bet day."

"That day also brought us to meet certain snake sannin again. Bastard had tried to get baa-chan to heal his arms, but he failed. During our fight against Orochimaru's number one man, I managed to master _**Rasengan**_, and successfully defeat my opponent, but not to kill him. I nearly died, but baa-chan saved my life and gave me her necklace, she was ready to believe once again in my dreams. Orochimaru saw me as a threat for future and tried to kill me with **Kusanagi no Tsurugi**, but Tsunade-baachan got ahead of him and took sword in her chest. After activating her seal in forehead, she started to beat shit out of Orochimaru with Jiraiya. After that Orochimaru retreated with his right hand man, Yakushi Kabuto who was years in Konoha acting as Orochimaru's spy."

"After that fight we went inn to recuperate from fight and from our injuries, and soon we returned to Konoha. Baa-chan healed Kakashi and Sasuke and started her intensive research to find way to heal boy named Rock Lee, who was seriously injured and nearly had to give up being shinobi."

"Some time passed, our team drifting even further apart, and finally came the day when I and Sasuke had a serious fight. If Kakashi hadn't came there, we would have killed each others right then and there. That day nearly broke our whole team. Sasuke's and my relationship was one of kind, there was not other similar to ours. To me, Sasuke was my closest friend, my best friend and I saw him like my brother and rival. He was the one who drove me to do my hardest as I tried to catch him. To me Sasuke was a person who had acknowledged me as who I am, and not just a demon whom I contain. Sasuke was envious how I had progressed after I got out of academy and placed into team. My skills went up with leaps and bounds, and I was even taken as apprentice of Sannin. He felt threatened, and feared that I would soon be stronger than him."

"It was soon after our fight that he defected the village to go Orochimaru, leaving with Snake's personal guards. Tsunade sent team after him, and I was amongst the members who were send. Our team was nearly killed, but Suna send help to us. Suna and Konoha had strengthened thei bonds after failed invasion attempt."

"I confronted Sasuke finally in **_Valley of End_**, and we had in there earth shattering fight. We both fought in equal power, but I was nearly killed when my left shoulder was pierced with _**Chidori**_", Naruto said and pulled his shirt to show Sandaime his old scar. "He could have killed me, he really could have... But he didn't. The seal was effecting his mind, but he was fighting against the seal and he didn't kill me. In the end I was left unconscious in there and Sasuke disappeared with raining. Only minutes after Sasuke had left me, Kakashi found me and he took me back in village. Our A-ranked retrieve mission had failed, but we had at least killed all five elite guards and we were still alive, though some of us in critical condition."

"My fight with Sasuke in _**Valley of End**_ truly broke our team that day, but connection between me and bastard still existed. I still often wonder, could I have saved him if I had tried harder? Sasuke died later on when he sided with me to fight against Madara. For that short time we were friends, brothers and something more... And I miss him _so_ much. But this time I will make sure that he doesn't slip onto wrong path and I will protect Itachi and Sasuke both. Of course I will be a lot older than he is, but it doesn't matter to me..."

"After that I spend some time in hospital recuperating and Tsunade and Shizune kept me closely in eye so that I wouldn't do anything stupid. After my recuperating, I did some missions with Sakura and Ero-sennin, searched some Orochimaru's bases and even went bug hunting with Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. Finally Jiraiya took me in 3 years long training trip with him, and baa-chan took Sakura as her apprentice, and Kakashi spend his time to training rigorously and gained with his training **_Magenkyo Sharingan_**, it was called _**Kamui**_."

"Jiraiya and I spend whole two and half years together training and travelling non-stop, and then returned to village. I was 15 then. I was also stronger than ever before, and so was Sakura. We fought against Kakashi and won, we got bells from him. And so we weren't anymore team 7 but team Kakashi."

"Soon after my return, our team was send into S-ranked mission to rescue Kazekage from Akatsuki. Suna's Kazekage was only 16 years old, but very gentle, strong and intelligent, and he was my friend, Gaara of Desert, Ichibi Jinchuuriki. That mission was one hellish mission, and we already once lost Gaara as Ichibi was extracted from him and he died, but he was resurrected back alive by Old Lady Chiyo-baasama, who died resurrecting him. I lend my chakra to her and helped her resurrect Gaara. To our aid was send another team, team Gai and it consisted from Maito Gai as leader, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee and Tenten. They were very strong team and very ahem... 'youthful'. Despite the fact that Gaara died once and lost Shukaku to Akatsuki and Madara, he was resurrected back alive and he was saved, our mission was successful", Naruto said with fond, yet so sad and sorrowful smile on his face, as he remembered his past.

Sandaime listened very closely and intensively boy telling his past, or future, what he had experienced. He had gained so much, and yet he had lost everything and everyone in that war and to this Madara person. And Orochimaru had taken away that boy's most dearest person, it seemed. He had noted many times during Naruto's tale-telling his sad expression and how some tears had rolled from boy's eyes with out himself noticing it. He also had noticed how empty and lifeless his eyes looked sometimes with everything he had lost. He noted to himself that Naruto was absolutely great ninja with all he had experienced and gone through.

Sudden knock from door startled both Naruto and Hokage, old man de-activated security seals. Door opened at the same time when Sandaime spoke. "Naruto-kun, with all you told me this far, I can tell you, you must be an excellent and amazingly skilled jonin to be so young."

Naruto grinned a bit sheepishly and rubbed back of his head, letting out small laugh. He saw Minato and Jiraiya enter in office. He said with small smile. "Sandaime-jiji, you give me way too much credit. I may be strong and skilled, and I have gotten quite smart during my years, and learned senjutsu in young age, but I'm still your very humble, lowly genin."

That came some sort of shock to Sandaime. "What? How is that even possible? If everything you told me is true, then you have to be jonin at least", he said and inhaled nearly furiously his pipe.

"Well... I may have skills of jonin, I'm still officially just a genin. I haven't had another change to take chuunin test after my first failed one, because of my travels with ero-sennin. And secondly the Council didn't want to promote me or give me field promotion, and just because of status as a Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. If the council had gotten their way with me, I wouldn't be even shinobi and would probably had been locked into cell and forbid to ever leaving the feared me too much. And if the villagers had gotten their way with me, I would have been _killed_ the moment I was revealed to be demon container. And I was barely day old", Naruto said grimly last sentence.

Sandaime felt anger rising inside him and so did Minato when he heard it. Jiraiya looked with great interest the boy. Boy had some interesting features, like mis-matching eyes and multicolored hair, and those whisker marks... Absolutely exotic. "Minato, he's the one you told me about?" he asked keeping his eyes in boy.

"Yes, sensei."

Naruto turned finally to look Minato and Jiraiya and gave them smile. "Nice to seeing you after so many years and alive again, sensei. I have truly missed kicking your perverted butt, ero-sennin", he said with affectionate, genuine smile though his words did a bit clash against his tone and affectionate expression. "And I managed to achieve your dream, a perfect sennin mode and I even wrote one book, not porn mind you" he said raising his thump up to Jiraiya.

Tic mark appeared in white-haired man's face and he said. "Brat, don't call me ero-sennin!"

"What ever you say, **_ero-sennin_**. As long you keep peeking womens onsen and bathouses, and writing your porn and smut novels, I'm gonna keep calling you ero-sennin. So, until then...", Naruto said with grin, and it made his look a bit like a fox.

Jiraiya grumbled under his breath and decided to change the topic. "So, how old you are now? Minato said, that you became gamasennin at age of 15, but you barely look like you are 10."

Naruto sighed and pinched his nose bridge. "Well... Technically I'm bit over eighteen, but as you can see, my body is barely older than child currently. Something went awry during my time travel and turned out as child as I traveled successfully in here. But not that I mind it too much. It's just it's annoying to be short again, when I hit my growth spurt in m sixteenths. Until then I remained damn shorty and I was always made fun of my height by everyone..." he grumbled, and let out some swearwords. "I suppose I'm now then just 10 years old", he said his eyebrow twitching irritably. "But I have some questions, too. I can't keep staying with Minato, I have to get my own apartment, but I'm currently too young to get my own house. So what I'm going to do?"

Minato frowned to Naruto's words. "You can stay with my as long as you want. I'm alone currently anyway, so I would appreciate housemate anyway."

Naruto looked up to Minato. "If you really say so, Minato," he said, quirking his eyebrow a bit.

Hokage inhaled his pipe as he keep thinking about Naruto's situation. So young and already seen so much horrors in his life, and boy hadn't even born in time period of war. Boy had went through harsh childhood, betrayal of friend, seen horrors of war, loss of team mates and closest friends and family, seen destroyal of home village and countries, and fought against strongest and most dangerous enemies, and still lived through to tell the tale, and with ultimate price. Sandaime was sure, that if he had to go through all that before of his 18th birthday, he would have lost his sanity already. He only could admire Naruto, how he was able to say sane through all that.

"What are your plans now, Naruto-kun?", he asked, and blew some smoke from his nose and lifted his pipe from his mouth.

Naruto thought about it and tried to get his thoughts in some sort of order. "First off... Register as a shinobi again, even I'm so 'young' yet, sign toad summon contract again if Jiraiya allows me to do that. Then do some rigorous training, confront Orochimaru and Danzo and kill them. Get rid of Akatsuki, the criminal organization that hunts bijuus, consisting 7 to 10 S- and double S-ranked criminals and missing-nins. And ultimately prevent Fourth Great Shinobi War ever beginning, defeat and kill Madara again, and this time without too great costs, I will see that everyone will survive this. I'm not willing to through it again, losing everything and everyone, I will go insane this time for sure if that happens again.. Losing everyone once was already hard bear", he said determinedly. "And if I go insane... you have on loose a kage level insane shinobi. What you could do then... ? Well... on the other hand, out there is already on loose one more than kage level insane shinobi, so other one wouldn't do so big difference after all", he shrugged. "And one more of my goals is to get my kekkei genkai's under my control. I don't like get smothered by plants and turn into girl in bathhouse. My gender changing ability is not only very annoying, but also embarrassing."

"According to Kurama, my gender changing ability is from my father's side, but I have no idea who my father is", Naruto said frowning and looked Minato, as blond-haired man acted somewhat suspiciously and seemed to feel himself very uncomfortable about subject. Naruto suspected that Minato probably knew something about it, but wasn't ready to reveal it, so he let it slide - this time.

"And what about _**Mokuton**_? How did you gain it?", Sandaime asked curiously. That was some interesting matter.

"That was Kurama's doings. He said he extracted from baa-chan's body Senju Clan's essence and absorbed it in my body. I'm sorry if it sounds rather rude and disrespecting and insensitive, but Kurama said he did it for my sake. You see, _**Mokuton**_ has ability to suppress bijuu's malicious chakra and turn it healthy and safe nature chakra for container's use. Raw bijuu's chakra is way too vile and poisonous to use", Naruto told them. "Somehow my kekkei genkais activated during my time travel, I suspect that it was actually Kyuubi's doing also."

All three older men were shocked to this revelation and hearing how Kyuubi was actually caring for his host and trying to ensure his safety to giving him kekkei genkai that suppressed demon's chakra and probably even his presence.

Naruto continued speaking. "Kurama said that as a thank you and sign of gratitude, he gave me all his knowledge and abilities, just on case that he ceases to existing after time travel. He said he was grateful for me allowing him to repent his 'sins' and he did that by keeping me alive and sane, and helping me to defeat Madara. And finally he gave me a new change to start fresh through the time travel, even if it meant that I had to face my enemies again. But this time I have his knowledge helping me through this", he said and looked now out of window.

Jiraiya was somewhat shocked, like others too. He cleared his throat as he spoke. "So... Naruto, you, technically speaking, aren't only a jonin level nin, but _sannin_, even also probably stronger than _kage_, if I'm guessing right."

Naruto shrugged simply. He had stopped caring about ranks and strength levels long time ago. "Hmm... Most like, yeah. Although there is high probability that I'm stronger than before as I have now Kurama's chakra, abilities and knowledge as well at my disposal, and for some incomprehensible reason I have knowledge of Tsunade-baachan's jutsus and about medical world transferred through the essence absorption. It feels like I have also her naturally flawless chakra control, and who knows what else transferred in with it."

And shock occurred again, and Naruto sighed. "I suppose I have to wait baa-chan to arrive here and see what she says and perhaps we can avoid our fight this time. I'd rather not get in fight with her in place packed with people. Perhaps she can train me in medical arts and use medical jutsus now that I have perfect control over my ginormous chakra reserves", he said rolling his eyes dryly. "So I'll be in your care until then", he added rather humbly.

"Oh, and some words of warning... Keep Shimura 'I-do-evil-things-in-name-of-Konoha's-well-being' Danzo closely in eye, he turned a traitor in future, and probably will do it again. Orochimaru has already started to conduct his illegal human experimenting with infants, and he has taken apprentice, girl named Mitarashi Anko, correct? He is going to place his vile and corruptive curse seal onto her. In future, when Orochimaru's betrayel was discovered, bastard took the girl with him and later on, girl was returned her memory completely wiped clean of everything and she was abandoned by bastard himself. And her being bastard's former apprentice, village completely hated, scorned and shunned her like she was the bastard himself and not just his victim. She was called 'snake whore' and 'snake charmer', and blamed like she would have been part of betrayal. Anko hasn't any clue about what her sensei is doing and his illegal experimenting", Naruto said, and then his eyes widened with shock as he remembered something.

"Oh. My. God... He has already started his experiments to try plant Shodaime's dna to 100 infant and try to produce in that way _**mokuton**_ users... Only one of them survived and gained _**mokuton**_ ability. Child named Tenzō, Yamato Tenzō, an orphan."

Sandaime's as Minato's and Jiraiya's eyes widened when they realised the depth of boy's words. Naruto's eyes steeled as he said. "This time I'm going to kill that snake-faced bastard before he gains his semi-immortality and developes that freaky soul transfer jutsu..", his words came out as low growl. "You have no idea how much he caused grief, horror and misery in my life time... Sandaime-jiji confronted him at some point before I was born, but couldn't kill him, because his feelings clouded his judgement.

"In the end Orochimaru invaded Konoha when I was 12, during my first chuunin exams final round, used kinjutsu called '**_Edo Tensei_**' to resurrect Shodaime and Nidaime, bid their will to his command and used them to try kill Sandaime-jiji. But Sandaime-jiji successfully sealed Shodaime and Nidaime, and Orochimaru's arms with shiki fuuin and died."

"After Sandaime-jiji's funeral the council tried to make ero-sennin Godaime, but he flat out refused it and took me with him and we left to search Tsunade to take mantle of Godaime Hokage. It took me to win Tsunade-baachan's necklace in bet to convince her to become Godaime Hokage."

* * *

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Confronting Orochimaru

**[ CHAPTER THREE: CONFRONTING OROCHIMARU ]**

That meeting gave a lot of things to think about, for all of them. Jiraiya seemed to be infinitely interested about Naruto and spend a lot of time him getting acquainted and familiar with boy and learning about him. Naruto signed toad summoning contract again and summoned Lord Fukasaku on this first try, which took a lot more chakra than summoning Gamabunta would have taken.

Naruto formed his bonds with toads again and gained their immense respect by showing them that he was gamasennin despite of his young age by entering in perfect sennin mode.

Jiraiya was bit shocked seeing that Naruto was truly achieved perfect sennin mode, when he had gained only imperfect sennin mode. But secretly, deep inside, he was very proud of Naruto, because boy had been his student in future after all.

Tsunade arrived in Konoha about nine days after that meeting in Hokage's office room. Her arrival caused huge uproar, because she had been away from village for long time already, ever since his lover Dan had died in war.

When Naruto finally saw Tsunade again, tear swelled in his eyes and rolled down to his cheeks. There was simple, "Tsunade-baachan!" and then he clung himself into busty blond woman, hugging her and crying. Tsunade was utterly confused about happening, so she didn't even remember to yell boy for calling her baa-chan, and reacted just instinctively rubbing gently boy in his back calmingly.

After awhile, when Naruto had finally calmed down, Tsunade started to spoke. "So, Minato-kun... This is the boy you were talking about in your letter?" and she studied the boy with her eyes. Like everyone else before her, she came in conclusion, boy looked rather exotic. "Naruto?"

Minato nodded. "The same person. He has bit by bit revealed his past - or should I say future - to us. According to his stories, he was only survivor of whole continent wide war from future. Elemental Nations were completely destroyed and there was only dead wasteland and death greeting him were ever he went. Your and Jiraiya's deaths were ones of the most hardest to bear, and he lost everything, and everyone, in that war to lunatic who wanted to rule world with power of nine bijuu and make everyone his slaves", he told remembering Naruto's stories. "Tsunade-sama, you were like mother or older sister to him. Jiraiya was his sensei, godfather and like grandfather, and you both were most closest persons to him, including Uchiha boy who was later on killed by Madara."

Tsunade paid careful look to boy, and saw clearly haunted and dead look in his eyes, as he had seen and lived most hardest of lives. Look that didn't belong into eyes of a child. "What about his real parents? His family?" she asked and saw now Minato's eyes turning pained.

"Orphan from the very night he was born. His parents both died protecting him from enemy-nin. Also the night Naruto was born Kyuubi attacked in our village, and because he was only suitable child, he was to chosen to bear huge burden to contain ninetailed demon fox rest of his life, by Yondaime Hokage, by _me_", Minato's eyes were filled with pain. "After sealing I died and Naruto spend his life hated for something _I_ did and he didn't have control over..." he looked the boy. He _had_ to tell him at some point the truth.

He took deep breath and continued. "While Naruto was in hospital recuperating from his time travel and it's side effects, after our talk I took freedom to ask a doctor to do some blood tests and trying to find out who his parents are, so that he can meet then now. Results were shocking say the least. His maternal side of genetics are pointing toward Uzu no kuni and Senju clan, but that Senju clan's part has been solved when Naruto told me about how Kyuubi - Kurama - put his claws into Naruto's genetics and absorbed Senju's Clan's essence into his body. And his patermal side of genetics are clearly pointing here in Konoha, and they were even able to trace person the who is his father."

Minato was a bit pale as he tried to calm down and get his thoughts in together, Tsunade's eyebrow started to twitch it irritation. "Out with it, Minato!"

Minato took once again deep breath and said with very pained voice. "I am, with 100% positive."

Naruto stared Minato in some sort of shocked state. It made now all sense, why he looked some much like Minato and why he had been chosen to bear burden to carry Kurama and why Jiraiya had taught him _**Rasengan**_. He was Minato's son, that's why. He even understood why Kurama had been sealed in him and not any other child. How his father could have sealed it into some other child, when he wasn't willing to use his own son? Even if it was to save the village.

Naruto stood up from his seat and simply punched man into stomach, said crying. "That's for making my life a living Hell and leaving me completely alone!" then he hugged the man. "Thank you for being my father and sealing Kurama in me, because of him, I was never truly alone. I was able to survive alive through the war and keep my sanity intact and meet you again to tell you this."

Minato grimaced slightly as pain stung in his stomach, but it was nothing to compared to immense relief he felt when his son forgave him and hugged him now. "Naruto... You did well by surviving through all your hardships, and I'm eternally thankful to Kyuubi that he gave you this chance to meet me. And know this that I'm **very** proud to have you as my son, Naruto", he said with gentle smile gracing his face as he embraced Naruto.

After that matter was solved, they delved into more pressuring matters, known as Orochimaru and his illegal human experimenting.

* * *

It took them to few days to gather enough trusted **ANBU** members and they raided Orochimaru's labs. Naruto didn't want to leave it to later date, because he was fearing that snake bastard would do something drastic and find out their plans.

Tsunade and Minato took care of Orochimaru's victims, helping them and some of them they had to put out their misery. It was totally dark day to them.

Naruto himself fought against Orochimaru head to head. Orochimaru was shocked to say at least, finding out that he was fighting against 10 years old child, and said child was stronger than he, the Snake Sannin! That got Orochimaru furious!

Naruto entered in his sennin mode and started taijutsu fight against Orochimaru. In sennin mode Naruto was much stronger and barely felt any pain. He pummeled snake sannin into ground easily and formed some _**kage bunshin**_s to help him form _**Rasenshuriken**_ to finish the fight once and for all.

_**Rasenshuriken**_ kept loud screehing sound and wind twirled around Naruto raising dust and small stones from ground, destroying them completely. It was then, when Orochimaru decided not to stay in scene to find out what boy's weird jutsu did, it seemed dangerous enough to him. When Naruto threw the _**Rasenshuriken**_, Orochimaru just dodged it simply and smirked to boy.

But boy's devious smirk swept soon snake sannin's smirk from his face as realized he had made mistake. Jutsu suddenly expanded to cover 100 feet radius area, destroying everything in its reach and creating huge crater in ground. _**Rasenshuriken**_ erupted into millions and millions again, tiny windblades. It didn't only effectively prevent Orochimaru's escaping but also killed him and nearly destroyed snake sannins body unrecognizable.

Man's cloths were shredded and ripped, his skin cut countless times and bones broken. He was still breathing and somehow conscious, as Naruto jumped down in crater to finish what he had started.

Orochimaru coughed blood and took quivering breath. He saw boy coming closer. "W - who... You are... ?" he asked with trembling, raspy voice. "Y - you a - are no c - child..."

Naruto looked down to a man, with unreadable expression on his eyes. "No, I'm no child. I'm time-traveler, from the not so distant future where whole world had been destroyed. I'm here to change it, for better this time. Uzumaki Naruto, that's my name", he said. "It's your time to go now. May you have mercy on your soul in your after life, Orochimaru", he said.

"U - Uzumaki... Naruto... I will ... keep that name... in my... mind...", Orochimaru coughed blood again. "It's my time... to die...", he rasped out with faint voice, and let out pained laugh.

They both felt how Sandaime Hokage landed down in crater followed by Jiraiya and Tsunade, next to them. Old man kneel'd down to Orochimaru's side and took his hand into his own.

"Orochimaru-kun...", Sandaime said and a single tear slid down from his eyes. "I wish this hadn't been necessary to do. I'm sorry that I couldn't make you better person."

"Sa - Sarutobi... Se - sensei. Tsu - Tsunade-chan... Ji - Jiraiya-kun", Orochimaru lifted painfully, slowly his numbing hand. "Jiraiya... I have... something... to say... only for you", he said faintly.

Jiriaya kneeled down, looking sad and grim at same time. Orochimaru whispered something to him, and white-haired man's black eyes widened with a shock and Jiraiya looked to Orochimaru with grief in his eyes.

And then Snake Sannin eyes closed and he let out last heavy breath, and his heart stilled. Last two remaining sannin shed tears for a man who was once their teammate and friend.

'...'

_'Jiraiya, take my Kusanagi and give it someone you see fit. Marry Tsunade-chan when you still have time, so that you don't have to regret it later. And I want you to know that I loved you to the very end, and this is where our ways are truly parting now...'_

* * *

**TBC.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Testing

**[ CHAPTER FOUR: TESTING ]**

Surrounding areas of their battle field had been totally destroyed, and Minato as well others were shocked to the core to see Naruto fight.

"Woah... Was... Was **_that_** my _**Rasengan**_ in it's completed version?", Minato asked. He was still in some sort of shocked state after seeing **_Rasenshuriken_**.

"Umm... Yeah, but there is serious draw back in it. It can be used only in sennin mode, other wise it's too dangerous to my body. I once nearly lost ability to use right hand and chakra. I was forbid to use it ever again without sennin mode", Naruto said. "But don't be too discouraged... dad. There are still other, less dangerous versions of it, like _**Fuuton: Rasengan**_, _**Oodama Ransengan**_, _**Planetary Rasengan**_... Oh, but you can't use it, not at least right now..." he mumbled. "There are definitely many versions of it, and they all are very powerful."

Minato was totally curious about Naruto's skills. It was very clear that Naruto was very skilled and talented.

After Orochimaru incident was handled and finished, they met casually in Hokage's office. It was Tsunade who brought up the interesting question about Naruto's features and appearance.

"If Minato is your father, like he said himself, then how come you don't look anything like him?", Tsunade asked, she had gained some serious interest in this kid.

"Before Kyuubi put his claws into my genetics and mixed in Senju, I was pretty much like his carbon copy. Now, my coloring may have changed a bit, but I still look like mini-copy of him. See my eyes? Their dominant color is azure, rest of them came after Kurama clawed my genetics. And my hair? Bright golden yellow is my dominant color, as you can see, others are minor part."

Tsunade looked really interested. "I wonder why there is only one strand of this blood-red hair? Whom it comes from?"

"Hm- According to Kurama, it's from my mom, she has blood-red hair. So that violet in my eyes from her also...", Naruto was thoughtful as he twirled interesting idea in his mind. "If my dad is Namikaze... Would my family name to come from my mom...?" he thought out loud.

All four of them perked up hearing it. It was first time that Naruto was talking about his family name. "This would be first time us to hear it, Naruto", Minato said.

"Ah... I thought that keeping it secret for a while would be good idea and not to cause any problems using it, until it's solved", Naruto said. "So, my family name has to come definitely from my mom... Unless it was randomly picked up. Does anyone know a woman with family name of Uzumaki?"

Minato jaw was dropping towards floor and Jiraiya burst in booming laugh, and Sandaime was smiling rather widely. "So it was little Kushina-chan then...?"

"B - Bloody Red Hot Habanero... Uzumaki Kushina...", Minato mumbled, paled. That woman had blood-red hair and violet eyes, and fierce personality.

"I would not wonder it at all. Now that I think about it, Naruto seems to be having traits from her personality wise. They both are as stubborn and determined, and not to mention speech tic. Kushina ends most of her sentenced with dattebane when Naruto uses..." Jiraiya said but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Dattebane...?It's more like... it's dattebayo..." Naruto straightened Jiraiya.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Nobody said anything for a while and shocked silence ruled the room. Then Minato finally spoke. "How in the world that actually happened?"

Naruto digged that information from his memories. "I didn't know my parents names, but I was told that my dad fell in love with mom, after she was kidnapped by some Kumo-nins and dad rescued her. They dated about year, they got married and some time after it mom got pregnant and I was born, Kurama attacked and they died protecting me."

"Shortly, it went something like that. Usually time-travelers aren't allowed to interfere or change too drastically the past events, but in this case, if I don't change past there won't anything in future", Naruto said. "But I won't stick my nose into relationships, people can deal them by themselves, but things like war where we are currently with Iwa - right? - I will butt in. I will take your place in this war and end it as soon as possible and form peace treaty between us."

"Back in my time, Minato was hailed as Konoha's great war hero and fiercely hated and feared by Iwa. In bingo book he was listed as Yellow Flash and had double S-rank. In his file, there was marked for enemies to flee-in-sight order. That tells a lot of his reputation as shinobi, don't you think?"

Minato was completely astonished, and didn't know what to say. If Naruto was really speaking truth about him, Minato was in few years quite interesting and strong fellow.

Sandaime was pleased to hear it, and puffed his pipe. "Naruto-kun, we need to test your true skills and abilities soon, so that we rank you correctly and give your place in our shinobi ranks. It's very obvious that you are already at least in sannin level. I will test you with Minato, Jiraiya and Tsunade, and finally even myself will have fight with you to see where your rank lies. Nonetheless, you are already marked in Mount Myouboku to toads books as newest toad sennin, so you can freely carry their insignia everyone to see", he said exhaled tobacco smoke from his mouth.

"I would suggest you to leave Konoha with Tsunade and Jiraiya for a while to gain control of your _kekkei genkais_ and new abilities and skill after your tests. You can take part our war with Iwa, god knows we need to it stop sooner than later. And then with them after 2 to 3 years to test your skills and abilities again. I can try keep your existence as a secret from the _**Council**_ only few years, until you are ready to return and take your place in Namikaze clan beside your father as his son, or brother or cousin, it's up to you. You can also take your place in Senju clan because of your _**mokuton**_. Anyway, you belong to both clans, there is no way around it."

"In any case I will mark you as Jiraiya's and Tsunade's apprentice so that explains, why you are travelling with them, your title as gamasennin and perhaps your up coming title as medic-nin."

Naruto nodded understanding. "When is testing done?" he just asked. There isn't anything unclear in this situation to him.

"Tomorrow, if possible, and everyone are okay with it", Sandaime said. "Minato-kun, you can bring your team to witness whole testing situation."

* * *

Next morning came to greet everyone with beaming sun and slight clouds in training ground where Naruto and Minato had first time met them. Minato's team was there as their eyewitness Naruto's tests. And kids did it with great interest. They knew that Naruto was future and much older than his current appearance was, but nothing much else.

Rin saw Naruto to come in there with Jiraiya, and she was happy to see him out of hospital and in full health. "Naruto-kun!" she yelled from distance to catch boy's attention.

"Hey, Rin-chan!" Naruto greeted brown-haired girl. "It's nice to see you again. You too Obito-kun and Kakashi-chan", Naruto said mischievously.

Tic mark appeared young Kakashi's forehead, and he gave icy glare, but Naruto just chuckled to it. "Oh no, you haven't yet perfected your glare. When you were older your glare was chilling and blood curdling, now it looks like you are pouting", he said eyes twinkling.

"Naruto-kun, are you going to fight against our sensei?", black-haired goggle wearing boy asked excitedly.

"Yes, Obito-kun", Naruto said. "I'm also going to fight against my sensei, Jiraiya, Tsunade-obasan and Sandaime-jiji himself", he added and started to do some streches.

"Whoa! You are going to fight against Hokage himself! That's really amazing!" Obito shouted and hit his fist in air. "You must be really amazing and strong jonin already! We can feel your chakra levels."

Naruto chuckled middle of his stretching and said. "Me amazing? Definitely. Me strong? Sure. Me jonin? Definitely no, I'm still genin."

Obito, Rin and Kakashi were stunned. "You still a genin? That's has to be bullshit!" Kakashi said raising his voice. "It's impossible to you to be just a genin, I can feel your humongous chakra levels! And your chakra is higher than Hokage himself!"

"Oh... I'm currently masking my chakra and keeping it low", Naruto said after short pause. That gave small shock to kids. "My shinobi career hasn't been the most normal one. In my first chuunin exams in second round I fought against sannin, who went rogue. In finals I had first fight against Hyuuga prodigy, and then came invasion, just before second round begin, and I had to fight against freaking Ichibi, onetailed sand demon, Shukaku. I was already tired from my first match, but luckily Kurama wanted to help me defeat the Shukaku and also Gamabunta, the boss toad helped me, so I won."

"And of course... I didn't get promoted, what else. After that I had a lot of things to do and in my mind. My best friend defected village and became missing-nin for the sake of power and revenge", Naruto said sadly sighing. "I took off with Jiraiya and begin my three-year training with him. I fought against S- and SS-ranked criminals and missing-nins constantly. I didn't have a time and change to take another chuunin exams ever again after the first one, and so it somehow just was forgotten completely."

"After Jiraiya-sensei died in infiltration mission in Ame, when I was 15, I followed his footsteps and I became youngest gamasennin ever seen. And soon after that The Fourth Great Shinobi War begin against Akatsuki and Madara. It lasted nearly three years and during that time whole Elemental Nations were destroyed and everyone died... I defeated and killed Madara, but I was only survivor of whole war. After I had rested well enough, Kurama messed with my genetics a bit, gave me his abilities and chakra, we did time travel jutsu and here I am now", Naruto said finally.

There was small stunned silence among the kids. "What happened to us in future? Did we also die in that war your were only survivor?" Obito asked after long silence.

"Idiot!", Rin said and hit Obito in head. "Didn't he just say that he was only survivor?"

Naruto shook his head. "Rin-chan, Obito's question is justified one", he said. "Obito-kun died in this current war saving Kakashi's life. Rin-chan was kidnapped by enemy-nin and taken hostage. Boys managed to save her, but Obito-kun lost his life and Kakashi-kun lost his left eye. Just before Obito-kun died, he gave Kakashi-kun his newly developed **_sharingan_** eye to replace destroyed one."

"Rin died later on in night I was born, in fight against Kurama no Kyuubi, and so did Minato. I haven't met anyone else than Kakashi in my life time other than him before my timetravel. All though, I did meet Minato night I was born, when he sealed Kurama inside me to save village, but he died right after sealing."

"Kakashi-chan on the other hand..." Naruto said with little laughter. "He survived all that and became famous _**'Kakashi the Sharingan'**_ because of the _**sharingan**_ eye Obito-kun gave him. After Obito's death he changed completely. He became completely tardy, being late from everything about 2 to 3 hours and he read porn and smut in publicly and giggled pervertedly while reading. When I graduated from Academy, he became my jonin-sensei. Later on I went with Jiraiya, but Kakashi still remained my teacher also and team leader."

Poor Kakashi was completely shocked. "I - I became a pervert?" he asked stuttering.

Naruto nodded grinning. "Oh, you just read porn, but with actual women you were completely gentleman and really shy."

"Oya, children, don't harass my son", Minato shouted from distance, and that stopped Rin, Kakashi and Obito in their tracks. "You are Minato-sensei's son from future?"

"It seems so", Naruto said shrugging his shoulders. "Blood test results showed that to us. Remember, I told you that my family died the night I was born, I had no idea who they were."

"Ero-sennin, are we ready for fight already?" Naruto asked from Jiraiya.

"Brat, how many times I have to tell you not to call me Ero-sennin before you stop it?" Jiraiya shouted.

"Says the man, who calls himself '**_The Super-Pervert_**'"Naruto pointed dryly out, and Jiraiya's face was completely flushed. Naruto burst in laughter. It really felt good to be back in world where was living people, especially his precious people and family.

And in that exact moment Naruto's gender changing ability decided to kick in, and Naruto suddenly turned to girl. He felt like banging his head into something very hard, but settled just to smack himself into forehead with his hand. "Ah, man. Why the hell this had to activate right now?" he groaned. "It could have happened later. Dad, how you do deal with these changes?"

Minato blushed slightly as his team turned to look him totally curiously after hearing Naruto's question. Team was completely stunned, when they saw their sensei blushing, which was really rare. "Changing? You mean that our sensei does that also?" Obito asked rather incredulously.

"Uhuh, I got this _kekkei__ genkai_ from him after all, so what else you would think?" Naruto asked rather amused. "Oh... I see, he hasn't told about this anyone he's too embarrassed to admit that he has gender changing _kekkei genkai_. But I have to admit that this is rather embarrassing. You lose your di- Something down there and grow boobs instead. Because my _kekkei genkei_ isn't yet under my control, I have few times suddenly turned to girl in bathhouse. Luckily my appearance is still so young, it doesn't really matter."

"Ano sa... Dad, do this _kekkei genkai_ have name?" Naruto asked from Minato. He had decided that if he was really Minato's son, he was going to call Minato as 'dad', and it seemed that older blond didn't really mind being called dad by Naruto. Naruto tried to get his mind out of this sudden change. Sure he had developed several perverted jutsus, but this was completely different matter.

"Ah, it doesn't have name, but you are welcome to name it if your feel so", Minato said.

Naruto nodded, and then turned more serious. "Never mention this to the **_Counci_**l until we're prepared for it", he said with violent shudder.

Minato was slightly confused. "Why's so?" he asked.

"Are you seriously asking this from me? If they knew, they would force us into CRA or CCA, and pester us like hungry hyenas. Just think about it. They would most likely turn us to breeding to for new clan bearing new _kekkei genkai_. If they get their way with us, we soon will be most probably marrying many women - of their choosing if we don't find women we like - to bear children carrying our _kekkei genkai_", Naruto nearly shouted, shuddering violently. "And I'm even greater danger, because I carry also _**mokuton**__ kekkei genkai_. And there is **_no way in the Hell that _****I'**M GOING TO DEGRADE MYSELF INTO THAT!" Naruto shouted last sentence very heavily stressed.

When Minato understood Naruto's words he paled completely. Now that he thought it more closely, he saw that Naruto's words were absolutely true. "You are right about it... Nobody will ever mention about this to the council without our permission", he said shivering that horrible possibility.

Everyone in presence nodded, even Hokage agreed that. He really didn't want to deal with council about _kekkei genkai_ matters.

"Now that we all done with talking and stretching, let the testing get starting", Naruto said finally. "So who am I going against at first?"

Adults talked for few minutes, until Minato said. "I will take first turn, because I'm weakest of four of us." He flashed smile when others nodded. "You okay with it?"

All nodded and Naruto and Minato got into position. And from Hokage's mark their fight being. They started with taijutsu. Naruto noticed that his dad was definitely skilled with taijutsu and was satisfied with it. They even matched their normal versions of _**Rasengan**_ together, and Minato's was completely obliterated against Naruto's.

In Naruto's next match, he fought against Tsunade, dodging every hit and kick that was send in his way. Their fight ended when Tsunade was thrown into tree by Naruto's kick. Naruto had won in fair and square, there was no questions about it.

Jiraiya went against Naruto, which was to Naruto actually quite easy, since Naruto had been trained by him, so he knew most of the weakenesses and strong points. During their match Naruto shocked everyone with forming first normal version of Rasengan but changing it then flat, thin and wide incredibly fast spinning disc. And second shock came when he threw it straight to Jiraiya. White haired sannin was lucky to evade it quickly, because when it hit tree it went straight through it and through of huge stone boulder behind it, without any problems. Soon after that their match ended to Naruto's victory.

And finally it was to Sandaime and Naruto. They started it purely taijutsu, turning it the with weapons and finally with ninjutsu. Naruto was clearly so much stronger than Sandaime, even after his three earlier battles that it wasn't even funny.

Naruto was feeling strongly nostalgic after his battles and grinned now mischievously forming hand sign to his first created jutsu ever.

"Behold the might of the menslaying secret jutsu! _**Oiroke no Jutsu**__ [Seduction Technique]__**!**_" he shouted gaining everyone's attention. There was buff of smoke and in Naruto's place was standing tall, busty blond-haired and azure eyed adult woman, her slim and lean body in seductive position winking at them, smoke clouds covering strategic places.

All males eyes nearly bulged out, scarlet blush in their faces and then suddenly they shot backwards blood shooting from their nose. Only Kakashi was still in his feet, but his face was evidently blushed and boy was holding his nose. Soon even Kakashi fainted and collapsed into ground.

Naruto let out small feminine giggle in his jutsu form and released his jutsu. "Seduction complete!" he shouted.

Tsunade stared boy incredulously. "Naruto-kun... you can't be serious with that jutsu..."

"Oh, I am. I created it when I was 9 years old. I affects nearly every male, as you could see. It was actually ranked A-ranked technique by Sandaime after I second time defeated him with it, and it has other, more advanced form. Also this jutsu helped me to steal forbidden jutsu scroll from Hokage tower when I was 12", Naruto said happily and folded his hands behind his head.

"Only one person who wasn't affected by it was my team-mate Uchiha Sasuke, but I always have suspected that he was gay anyway. I remember that in our team assembly day, when we accidentally kissed by courtesy of some jerk who pushed me, Sasuke blushed, albeit very slight. And later on when we were in mission to catch some bandits and get back 'treasure', our hands were stuck together for three days. We tried to break that thing that bind our hands together, but instead that bind breaking we kissed again accidentally. And he blushed even deeply this time."

Naruto stopped to think Sasuke's cloths later on after he killed Orochimaru. "Yep... Definitely gay..."

Tsunade started to giggle and said. "Perhaps he was gay for you."

Naruto stopped his spacing and blushed a bit. "Nah... You can't be right... Right?" he said, getting suddenly quite unsure feeling.

"Why you are asking me about it, Naruto-kun?" Tsunade asked, looking amused.

Naruto shrugged unsure. "I can't ask about it from Sasuke, he's dead and in this timeline, he won't know me as he did back in my original timeline", he said and watched as guys started stir in ground.

Sandaime looked Naruto quite warily now. "Quite menslaying jutsu it is, alright", he mumbled.

* * *

**TBC.**

* * *

**Next chapter will take some time, I have to write it completely from scratch. There was a little mishap with my laptop and I lost chapter. Rest of story, however, is ready to be put up. But they have to wait until I have written the missing chapter, unless I manage somehow recover the missing part. I might have somewhere backup but I don't remember where it is... **

**Thank you for your patience and understanding.**

**Regards,**

**Stillnight.**


End file.
